


The Morning After

by meesha1971



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters are of Legal Age, First Time, Humor, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Half-Blood Prince, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meesha1971/pseuds/meesha1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wakes up to a surprise the morning after Bill and Fleur's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).  
> \--  
> Note from meesha1971: Thank you for saving my story and archiving it here. This story takes place after the events of _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ so Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all of legal age. 
> 
> **Author's Notes:** _**A/N:** Commissioned by [**Emma Grant**](http://emmagrant01.livejournal.com/) for the [**Demelza House fundraiser**](http://www.triofic.com/CharityBday.htm) sponsored by [**The Quidditch Pitch**](http://www.triofic.com/index.php). This is my first attempt at a trio fic. Emma requested a drunk POV, but I'm not really a drinker. The one time that I did get drunk, I completely blacked out and had to be filled in the next day - thus, the inspiration for this story. I hope you like it Emma. I'm sorry it took so long, but I wanted it to be good. :)_
> 
> _I have to give thanks to my beta,[ **griffindorstudent**](http://www.triofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=427) , for all her help and suggestions. I also have to thank **Dave** for helping me get a male perspective, **kfrances** for suggestions and pre-beta, and **exartemarte** for helping me with my British. :)_
> 
> **Disclaimer: The characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.**
> 
> **No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made off this story, and it is for entertainment purposes only.**

It was the house-elves that woke her. An army of them tap dancing inside her head and demanding to be freed. She opened her eyes to tell them that she was trying and gasped in pain from the blinding orange glare. _It's an attack!_ She quickly feigned sleep and tried to remember which spell produced an orange glare. She couldn't think of one that did. In fact, she couldn't think clearly at all. The tap dancing house-elves wouldn't let her.  
  
Gradually, the pain subsided and she cautiously opened her eyes again. The Chudley Cannons zoomed over her head, waving at her cheerily. _This is Ron's room at the Burrow._ They had come to the Burrow yesterday for the wedding. She was safe here. She wasn't being attacked. She breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes again. The glare from the orange posters had apparently offended the house-elves, who were now pounding on drums inside of her head. They had been joined by a huge swarm of bees, buzzing loudly by her right ear. _No ... it's not bees._ It sounded more like ...  
  
There was a brief grunt and the buzzing resumed. _Not bees ... snoring?_ Her eyes widened and she froze, mentally checking off the list in her mind. She was at the Burrow. She was in Ron's room, presumably in Ron's bed, with no memory of how she got there. She looked down. _Cannons sheets. Definitely Ron's bed._ The snoring to her right meant that someone was in that bed with her, presumably Ron. She had no memory of _that_ either. _What happened last night? What did I do? What did_ we _do?_  
  
She was finding it difficult to think, since the house-elves refused to cease their pounding. She carefully turned her aching head to the right. There was a part of her that was terrified and embarrassed because she didn't know for sure if it was Ron. _If only I could remember!_ But there he was, his ginger hair slightly mussed and sticking up in a few places. She smiled, giddy with relief, and fought the urge to run her fingers through his hair to straighten it. He looked so peaceful and she didn't want to wake him. She wasn't ready for him to wake up. As thrilling as it might be to wake up beside Ron, this was going to be awkward. She wondered if _he_ would remember what happened.  
  
She knew she was staring and, if Ron woke and caught her, it would be more than embarrassing. But, she couldn't pass up a chance like this. Over the years, she had discovered many ways to observe Ron without him being aware of it. It was easiest when he was absorbed in a game of chess. She could study his face while he concentrated on his next move and he was none the wiser. But, in her wildest dreams, she never expected to have an opportunity like this. She could look her fill and not worry about anyone catching her or wondering why she was staring. She knew she shouldn't stare, but she couldn't help it. She could get lost in the way the light reflected off his hair in varying shades of red and gold. _Gryffindor, through and through._ She bit back a giggle.  
  
His eyes were closed, but she could picture their blue depths perfectly. She could see them lit up in amusement, furrowed in concentration, or flaming with passion. Well, she imagined it would be passion. Their arguments had always been so passionate, she couldn't help but think that his eyes would look the same if ... She ruthlessly cut that line of thought off before it got out of control. That was the last thing she needed to think about right now. _Focus, Hermione!_  
  
She had never had the opportunity to really look at all of him before. They had gone swimming in the pond, but there was always a group of Weasleys and Harry around. The last thing she needed was for the twins to realize she was staring at Ron's chest. _Such a nice chest too._ She carefully studied the creamy expanse of freckled skin, covered with a dusting of ginger hair that looked so soft. Her hands curled into fists to stop herself from touching, she followed that patch of hair with her eyes as it narrowed on his stomach, stopping at the duvet draped over his waist. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths. _Control yourself, Hermione._  
  
She brought her gaze back up to his chest and studied his shoulders and arms, which were more muscular than she had realized. He would never have bulky muscles with his tall, lanky frame, but the muscles were there, bunching slightly as he reached and draped his arm protectively over her waist. Her breath caught in her throat as the heat from his skin penetrated the light duvet. The weight of his arm was comforting, but also arousing. _How does he do that to me? The slightest touch and all I want to do is crawl into his lap and_ ... She took another deep breath. This was _not_ the time to be thinking about what she wanted to do with Ron. She needed to figure out what she _had_ done with him last night.  
  
She felt the mattress dip and heard the creak of the bedsprings and froze. _Ron hasn't moved. I know_ I _didn't move._ Someone else was in the bed with them. _Who ... oh, no. No. No. No. It can't be!_ Wincing from the pain it caused in her head, she turned to her left to confirm her suspicions. _Harry._ His black hair was sticking up all over the place, but that really wasn't much of a difference from when he was awake. He had fallen asleep with his glasses on and they were skewed at an odd angle. She thought about straightening them, but she wasn't ready to meet his penetrating emerald eyes any more than she was ready to meet Ron's mesmerizing blue ones. _What have I done?_  
  
Anxious and tense, she looked at Harry. She couldn't believe this was happening. _How did I end up in bed with_ both _of them?_ She felt the panic rising and viciously clamped down on it. _Stop it! This is Harry. You've been best friends for six years. If you can't trust Harry, who_ can _you trust?_ She closed her eyes and took more deep breaths to steady herself. As she felt the tension ease, she looked at Harry again. Her best friend. She had always thought of him like a brother. _Not always. There were those dreams_ ... She ignored that wicked part of her brain. That had only happened because of what Lavender had said that night. And she didn't have those dreams anymore ... _very often._  
  
Harry and Ron were very similar, but there were differences beyond their hair and eye color. Harry was a bit shorter than Ron, but just as deceptively skinny. His chest and shoulders carried the same wiry muscles. His skin tone was a bit darker than Ron's and there wasn't a freckle in sight, just a matting of dark hair that, like Ron's, formed a trail down his stomach that ended at the edge of the duvet.  
  
She laid flat on her back and stared at the disgustingly cheerful Quidditch players above her. _What did I do last night?_  
  
She revised the mental list in her head. She was at the Burrow, in Ron's room, and in Ron's bed, which had apparently been enlarged. She was lying between Ron and Harry and she was ... _No. I can't be. I wouldn't ... would I?_ She looked down at herself and cringed. She lifted the duvet slightly to confirm what she already knew. _I'm naked._ Her first instinct was to jump out of the bed and put something on - anything - but she didn't dare move. If she woke them, they would get more than an eyeful before she got herself properly covered. Lying here between them, she could at least keep the duvet pulled up.  
  
The house-elves had resumed their relentless tap dancing and she was having a hard time getting her thoughts organized. She was naked and the boys ... _No, they're not boys anymore_ .... They were obviously shirtless, as she had been staring shamelessly at both of their chests, but were they ... had she ... She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remember. _What happened? How did we end up in Ron's bed?_ It was all a blur. She opened her eyes and stared at the duvet. She had to know. It was important. They would understand that. _I'm not going to ogle them. I just need to know._  
  
She lifted the right side of the duvet and ... ogled Ron lasciviously ... she found she couldn't help herself. He was definitely naked and she couldn't tear her eyes away. She had read books and seen pictures, but she had never actually seen one before. _Not that I remember anyway._ It was fascinating. The skin was a bit darker, but there was still a smattering of freckles at the base, leading into the nest of ginger curls that surrounded ... it. She huffed at her hesitation. _It's a penis, Hermione. Get a grip on yourself._ That other part of her brain spoke up again. _You'd rather get a grip on him._ Heat pooled in her belly and she felt a familiar wetness at the thought. Shocked at herself, she told that wicked part of her brain to shut up.  
  
Ron's penis looked different from the pictures she had seen. The anatomical drawings had depicted a penis in its flaccid state and a few had depicted a fully erect penis. Ron's penis was not flaccid, but it was not fully erect either. The smooth skin was taut, but the foreskin was only slightly pulled back. It was slightly alarming because, even in its partially erect state, it was still larger than any of the pictures she had seen. _We can't have ... I would know if we had ... I would be_ sore _... wouldn't I?_ She flushed at her thoughts and determinedly lowered the duvet.  
  
So, she was naked and Ron was naked. She looked over at Harry, relieved that he was still sleeping. _I have to know._ She carefully lifted the left side of the duvet. She ogled Harry just as audaciously as she had ogled Ron, noting the differences between them. That dark trail of hair led right to a nest of dark curls. The skin was noticeably darker and she could see a vein running along the lower half from this angle. Like Ron's, Harry's penis was semi-erect and she wondered if this was normal for the boys ... _men_ ... or if it indicated that something _had_ happened. Harry's penis was a little smaller than Ron's, but not much.  
  
She lowered the duvet with trembling hands and tried to get her thoughts organized. She was in Ron's bed with both Ron and Harry and all three of them were naked. The implications were ... _arousing_ ... disconcerting. She had to remember what had happened last night. She closed her eyes and thought back to yesterday. They had arrived in the morning and helped with the final preparations for the wedding. There were no blank spots during the day. What was the last thing she remembered?  
  
She remembered the wedding. She remembered the reception. Ron had danced with her. She remembered the warmth of his arms wrapped around her as they had swayed to the music. She had hoped that he was _finally_ going to tell her how he felt. As the music stopped, he had opened his mouth to say something, and Charlie had picked that moment to fulfill his duty as Best Man and make his toast to Bill and Fleur. She had almost hexed him on the spot. The moment had been lost. Ron had flushed and led her back to their table where Harry had been sitting miserably, watching Ginny.  
  
They had picked up their glasses for the toast and, in her frustration, she had downed her champagne in one swallow. After the second or third glass, things had started to get a little fuzzy. She vaguely remembered Ron asking her what was wrong and snapping at him. She pressed her hands to her eyes, trying to force her brain to work. _Think, Hermione!_ The twins had pulled Harry away for a bit. She remembered that. That was when she had snapped at Ron. After Harry had come back, they had gone to Ron's room to finalize their plans for the Horcrux search. That was the last thing that was even remotely clear. _Why can't I remember?_  
  
The champagne had obviously gone to her head. She should have known better than to drink like that. She usually only slipped at a glass or two when alcohol was served. _What happened next?_ She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tried to concentrate despite the pain in her head. They had gone to Ron's room. She had still been upset because Charlie had interrupted Ron. Harry had brought a bottle of something up with him and poured more drinks. She couldn't remember what it was and she wasn't sure if he had even told them. They had continued drinking. She remembered laughing, being embarrassed, and other ... feelings. _Why?_ Ron had held her. She remembered feeling warm and tingly and ... _kissing. I kissed Ron!_  
  
She couldn't believe she had kissed Ron while she was drunk and could just barely remember it! Their first kiss and all she had was a vague memory of how she felt when it happened. Her emotions warred within her. She was angry at herself for being so stupid but extremely happy that it had finally happened. It wasn't a total loss; she did remember some of it. She tried to sort through the rest, but it was so fuzzy. She let out a frustrated groan.  
  
"Er-my-nee?" Ron blinked and looked at her sleepily as she clutched the duvet and held it in place. "You okay?"  
  
"I think so," she squeaked and then frowned at herself. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said, stretching languidly. "Bit of a headache, though."  
  
Her mouth watered as the duvet slid lower around his hips. She briefly wondered if he was still semi-erect and blushed. She was going to have to tell him about that, but she wasn't sure how to bring it up. She wasn't even sure if it mattered. She had probably got a very good view of it last night. She felt her face heat up even more and turned away.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Ron said, worriedly. "You really had a skinful last night."  
  
"What?" Hermione turned to him sharply and winced as the house-elves started tap dancing again. She cradled her head in one hand, clutching the duvet with the other.  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"House-elves ... tap shoes," she managed, carefully nodding her head.  
  
"Just lay down," said Ron, kissing her forehead gently. "I'll go get something to make those bad house-elves go away."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled weakly as she lay back against the pillows.  
  
She lowered her eyes as he got out of bed and sauntered across the room, apparently unconcerned that he was naked. She couldn't stop herself from peeking at him from under her eyelashes as he rummaged through the pile of clothes on the floor, giving her a spectacular view of his bum - more creamy skin covered in freckles. She admired the way his muscles rippled, but lowered her eyes quickly as he turned around. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw him grin and she felt her face heating up again. He pulled on a pair of trousers and winked at her as he left the room.  
  
As the door shut, she realized that she desperately needed to use the loo. A quick glance at Harry revealed that he was still fast asleep. This was probably the best chance she would have so she slipped carefully from the bed and grabbed a shirt at random from the pile of clothes on the floor. As she slipped it on, she realized it was Ron's. She breathed in the scent of chocolate and something earthy and spicy ... a scent she had never been able to identify as anything but ... _Ron._  
  
She checked the hallway before making her way to the loo as silently as she could. She could only hope that everyone else was still asleep because she had no idea how she would explain the fact that she was slipping out of Ron's room wearing nothing but his shirt. Thankfully, she met no one. The Burrow was silent. It was almost as if they were alone in the house.  
  
Before heading back to Ron's room, she gave herself a quick check in the mirror. _I look like a hag!_ Her hair was wild and tangled and the makeup she had applied so carefully the day before was smeared. She quickly washed her face and detangled her hair. It was still hopelessly bushy, but she had given up on _that_ years ago. Without Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and several hours, there was no hope for it. The vague and fuzzy memories of last night's kiss returned and she decided to clean her teeth. Given Ron's behavior when he woke up, she couldn't help but hope that he would kiss her again.  
  
Ron's casual behavior had left her even more confused. _What_ did _happen last night?_ Ron had never been that comfortable around her. She touched the spot on her forehead where he had kissed her. She knew _something_ had happened, but what? Her body didn't feel any different and she wasn't sore or uncomfortable, so she was fairly certain that they hadn't ... _But Ron's acting like we did._ She didn't know what to think. If they hadn't, then why was Ron so comfortable walking around naked? How had they ended up in bed together - naked?  
  
She made it back to Ron's room without incident. She couldn't recall the Burrow ever being so quiet before. The silence was a blessing though. Her head was aching so badly, she was positive that the slightest loud noise would cause it to split into two pieces. She started to slip back in bed and faced another dilemma. _Should I keep the shirt?_ She still had no idea exactly what had happened, but Ron had been so casual about her seeing him naked, she had no doubt that he remembered. Was he expecting her to remain in bed ... naked? She didn't know what to do. Ron's confidence had always been fragile and the slightest misstep could destroy any self-assurance that he had built up. With that thought, she stripped off Ron's shirt - taking only a brief moment to savor the scent of him - and slipped back into the bed, pulling the duvet up around her. With any luck, he wouldn't even realize that she had been up.  
  
Ron returned a few minutes later carrying three phials and a piece of parchment. He set everything on the bedside table, stripped off his trousers, and slipped back into the bed. Hermione kept her eyes lowered until he had covered himself. He was still smirking at her when she looked up. It was very hard to stay annoyed with him though. She caught a whiff of soap and mint and realized that Ron had taken a few minutes to clean up as well. It seemed as though her dreams _had_ come true last night. _I just can't remember how it happened ... or exactly which dreams._  
  
"Here you go, love," he said, handing her one of the phials with a flourish.  
  
She gaped at him briefly and took the potion from him. _He called me 'love'!_ Irritated by the heat in her face, she drank the potion quickly. It was foul, but her headache started to ease immediately.  
  
"No more house-elves?" said Ron, grinning widely.  
  
"No," she said gratefully. "Thank you." She pointed to the parchment. "What's that?"  
  
"Note from mum," he said as he read it. "Ginny went home with Luna last night and is going to spend the next few days there. Charlie left for Romania this morning. Dad was called into work early and Mrs. Peasgood asked mum to come and help her today because she's ill. We're supposed to floo Fred and George at their shop if we need anything."  
  
"What about Bill and Fleur?"  
  
"They left last night," said Ron, smirking at her again.  
  
"Oh, right," she said, quietly. "So, there's nobody here but us?"  
  
"We have the house to ourselves for the day, love," he said putting the note back on the bedside table.  
  
She felt her heart flip at his words. She didn't know if it was because she was nervous or because he had called her 'love' again. It was probably both. How was she supposed to tell him she couldn't remember? He seemed so happy and relaxed. Would he be hurt?  
  
"So," he said, leaning back with his hands behind his head. "How much do you remember?"  
  
"What?" She turned to him in surprise. "How did you ..."  
  
"Hermione," he said, snickering. "Do you have any idea how much you drank last night?"  
  
"No," she said, frowning at her hands.  
  
"Six glasses of champagne to start," he informed her, grinning at her shocked face. "And I really have no idea how much we drank from the bottle that Fred and George gave Harry. They charmed the bottle to keep refilling itself. It was at least a couple of hours before we realized it."  
  
"Harry gave us something to drink that came from Fred and George? What was he thinking?"  
  
"I don't think he was, love."  
  
She frowned at Harry. She was definitely having words with him later - after she had sorted out what happened last night.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," he said, still smiling.  
  
"What?" she said, bemusedly.  
  
"How much do you remember?"  
  
"Oh," she said, looking back at her hands. She could feel herself blushing again. "Not very much," she admitted. "The wedding - I remember that clearly. Part of the reception - dancing with you," she gave him a small smile. "After the first couple of glasses of champagne, everything is kind of fuzzy. I just remember bits and pieces."  
  
"Anything in particular?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Coming up here, Harry pouring drinks, talking, laughing, feeling embarrassed," she studied her hands as she traced the Cannons logo on the duvet and said very quietly, "kissing."  
  
"Snogging."  
  
"Kissing you," she said in a soft voice. She was startled when he pulled her closer to him and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"That's a relief," he said, beaming. "It was a bloody brilliant snog, but I wasn't sure you remembered and I thought I was going to have to suck up the courage to do it all over again."  
  
The feeling of his arms around her stirred something deep inside. Now that her headache was gone, she could actually think clearly. She closed her eyes and pulled up the memory of kissing Ron. It was a little clearer than before and more was coming back to her.  
  
"We did a lot of apologizing," she said carefully and felt Ron nod his head, encouraging her to continue. "We talked about Lavender and ... Krum? Ginny told you that I snogged Krum! Did I tell you that wasn't true? If I didn't, it's not. I never ..."  
  
"You told me," he said quietly, pressing another kiss to her temple.  
  
"Good," she said, relieved. She closed her eyes and concentrated again. "There's so much and not all of it's clear, but we resolved a lot of things, didn't we?"  
  
"That we did," he said with a grin. "Anything else?"  
  
He sounded so hopeful. There must be something else he wanted her to remember. She leaned back against his chest and felt his arms tighten around her. The sensation of his arms around her helped - like a reminder. Ron's voice filled her head, full of apology and regret ... fear. She smiled. "You said that you love me." Her heart nearly burst with joy as he beamed at her.  
  
"That I did, love."  
  
"Say it again," she said, smiling at him. "I want a clear memory of it."  
  
"I love you," he said. It seamed the easiest thing in the world now. It was as though everything that had gone wrong this past year had just vanished.  
  
"I love you too," she said, turning her head to face him. "There's something else I'd like a clear memory of," she said shyly.  
  
"I think I can handle that," he said knowingly and he bent to claim her lips with his own.  
  
It was everything she did remember and more. Warm and tingly - she loved the texture of his lips ... a bit rougher than hers, but still soft and gentle. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip, and she moaned. He wasted no time in sliding his tongue inside her mouth and teasing hers into motion. Fire shot straight through her and she felt herself growing damp again as he deepened the kiss and pulled her as close as he possibly could, somehow managing to keep the duvet between them. But that reminded her that there was more that she needed to know. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss, leaving them both breathing heavily.  
  
"Now, I understand why that was the first thing I remembered," she said huskily.  
  
"I won't ever let you forget," he said cheekily. "I'll remind you as often as possible."  
  
"Ron," she said, lowering her eyes again. "I don't really remember anything after that. Just vague, blurry images that I can't put together. I remember feeling happy and feeling ... I don't know how to describe it. But I can't remember any details and I really need to know what happened. How did we end up here, in your bed - naked? And how did Harry end up here with us? What did we do?"  
  
"We didn't shag," he said, cupping her chin and raising her eyes to his. "We did do some ... stuff, but I wasn't sure if you would remember anything at all and I couldn't take advantage of you like that."  
  
"Thank you," she said, kissing him softly.  
  
"Oi! Get a room!"  
  
Hermione turned to see Harry straightening his glasses and looking very put out. She would have giggled, but she wasn't sure how Harry was going to react to this situation. _How much does he remember?_ She was glad he had woken up though. This was rather awkward and it would be easier to just have to go through it once.  
  
"This _is_ my room, you git," said Ron, laughing as he handed Harry the last phial of potion.  
  
"Thanks, mate," said Harry gratefully, downing the potion in one gulp. "Felt like Grawp was pounding on my head."  
  
"Hermione had dancing house-elves," said Ron, snickering as Hermione smacked his arm playfully.  
  
Harry glanced at her and smiled, but didn't look her in the eye. He handed the empty phial to Ron, mumbled something about the loo, and tumbled out of bed. Like Ron, he didn't seem overly concerned with the fact that he was naked. Hermione lowered her eyes quickly, but not before catching a glimpse of his bum as he reached for his trousers. The wicked part of her brain immediately supplied the vision of Ron's bum for another comparison between the two boys ... _men._ Where Ron's had been full and rounded, Harry's was lean, which was surprising, given Ron's tall, lanky frame.  
  
When she heard the door close, she looked up to find Ron smirking at her again. She felt her face heat up and looked away. Ron tilted her chin back up and brushed his lips against hers lightly ... once ... twice ... three times, finally pressing his lips firmly to hers and teasing her mouth open. He swept his tongue inside to duel with hers, pulling her close and running one hand lightly along her back, leaving her skin tingling.  
  
They broke apart when they heard Harry clear his throat and looked up to find him blushing. He looked as though he were torn between leaving the room and wanting to talk. Ron patted the bed on the opposite side of Hermione and grinned. Harry walked back to the bed and looked at Ron nervously. Ron nodded at him and he shrugged, quickly slipping his trousers off and sliding back under the duvet. Hermione carefully averted her eyes until he was covered. Again, she caught a whiff of soap and mint and wondered at the implication.  
  
"So," said Ron, grinning. "How much do you remember? I've been filling in the blanks for Hermione."  
  
"Most of it," said Harry quietly. "I think. It gets really fuzzy and vague towards the end of the night."  
  
"Hermione remembers up to our full confessions and kissing," said Ron, beaming. "You with us up to that point?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, blushing. "And quite a bit after that."  
  
"This is not fair," said Hermione, pouting. "Both of you can remember. Hang on. Why is it that _you_ can remember everything? You were drinking too."  
  
"Dunno," said Ron with a shrug. "Must be my metabolism or something. I think I had the same amount you two did, but I didn't feel that drunk."  
  
"I'm glad," said Harry. "At least one of us was able to think clearly last night."  
  
Hermione decided Harry was right. It was a good thing that Ron had not been as drunk as they had. Who knew what would have happened if he had. _Speaking of what happened_ ... She looked back to Ron. "Go on."  
  
"Well," he said, his ears turning a bit pink. "This is where it gets kind of awkward. I'm hoping you'll remember more as we go along."  
  
"I tried to leave the two of you alone," said Harry. "I figured you deserved that much, but you didn't want me to leave."  
  
Hermione nodded, it was starting to come back to her as Harry said it. Maybe she would be able to remember all of it, after they told her. "We were having fun."  
  
"Right," said Ron, grinning again. "Who knows when we'll get a chance to relax and just have fun again?" Harry nodded.  
  
"What happened next?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, the conversation was considerably more personal after that. I learned some things about Ginny that I really didn't want to know. I was hoping I would forget that part."  
  
"Sorry," Harry mumbled.  
  
"S'okay," said Ron, shrugging one shoulder. "I'm not completely daft. I just _don't_ want to think about it."  
  
"So, we're okay?"  
  
"You're my best mate, Harry. Of course we're okay."  
  
"Ron," said Hermione impatiently. "I would really like to know how we ended up in your bed ... naked."  
  
"Patience, love," he said, giving her a quick kiss. "I'm getting there. We shared a lot of personal stuff last night. It started out fairly innocent - fears and worries and things like that. Then you decided that was too depressing and demanded that we change the subject. So we started talking about the things that make us happy. Snogging you was at the top of my list, so I guess I set the topic."  
  
"And what was that?" said Hermione. Kissing didn't seem so bad and she wasn't sure how that led to the three of them being naked in Ron's bed.  
  
"Sex," said Harry, quietly.  
  
"Right," said Ron. "We had a very ... um - revealing talk about what we like and don't like - things we would like to try. I'm hoping you remember at least part of that because you came up with some good stuff." He grinned at her mischievously and arched his eyebrows.  
  
Hermione blushed at Ron's grin because she was starting to remember and she knew what was coming next. "Fantasies," she muttered.  
  
"You're remembering?" said Ron, beaming as she nodded. "That's good because I had no idea what a naughty witch you are." He kissed the end of her nose. "And I can't wait to try those out with you."  
  
"You're not upset?" said Hermione, bemused. She hadn't thought Ron would want to ....  
  
"Upset?" said Ron, looking at her in surprise. "No! Well, I wasn't too sure about it at first, but I didn't realize it would be such a turn on ... I'm going too fast, aren't I?"  
  
"A bit," she said, nervously. She was remembering more, but it was still sketchy.  
  
"Well, since you remember the fantasies, we can skip forward a bit," he said, the familiar Weasley blush beginning to rise. "All that talk left us a bit randy." Harry snorted. "Okay, a lot. We decided to act out some of our fantasies to ease the tension."  
  
"We did?" said Hermione, paling.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, blushing furiously now. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Course, Harry and I didn't realize you would want to do your fantasy first."  
  
"Mine?" squeaked Hermione. She wanted to remember this. Had they actually done it?  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "It was a bit awkward, but ..."  
  
"You really did it?" she asked, shocked. "You kissed Harry?"  
  
"Actually, I kissed him," said Harry, turning a shade of scarlet that matched Ron's.  
  
"You really did it," she breathed. "And I can't remember it! That is so unfair!"  
  
"Well, it seemed like a fair exchange when you said you would - er - touch ... me - er - and Harry."  
  
"I don't think I want the details anymore," she said, blushing furiously. She couldn't remember it but she was having flashes of images that she was sure would become clearer as time passed, and she was already aroused. "Let's just have the overview. What exactly _did_ we do?"  
  
"Mostly touching and kissing," said Ron, shifting uncomfortably. "A bit more. It wasn't too long after that when we started taking our clothes off. After thinking about it, I decided I wanted to see you kiss Harry too and things kind of progressed from there."  
  
"I wish I could remember more," said Hermione pensively. "I'm getting more images but nothing really cohesive."  
  
"It'll probably come back then," said Harry quietly. "I understand if you're uncomfortable with me because ..."  
  
"No," said Hermione shaking her head. "That's not it. I just wish I could remember it."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and she knew they were, once again, doing that "silent" communicating that she had never fully understood. She felt Ron shrug behind her and Harry gave a brief nod. She wondered what it was all about.  
  
"If you want," Harry started nervously. "We could ... well, if you think it might help you remember that is ..."  
  
"You want to kiss me again?" said Hermione, surprised.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "I mean ... It's not really that clear for me either and ..."  
  
"And you're okay with this?" she asked Ron, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Before last night," he said slowly, "I wouldn't've believed that watching the two of you snog would be such a turn on. Mind you, the fact that you were both starkers might have had something to do with it." He grinned as Hermione smacked his arm again. "Besides, it's Harry," he said quietly. "I trust him with my life. I reckon I can trust him with our girl."  
  
"Our girl?" she repeated.  
  
"Well, yeah," said Ron. "I mean, it's always been -"  
  
"The three of us," she finished, remembering bits of this from last night.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, looking relieved. "I reckon you've been our girl since we saved you from that troll."  
  
"I never really thought of it like that."  
  
"Can't say I did either," said Harry quietly. "Until last night, anyway. I think that's why it didn't work out with Ginny."  
  
Hermione studied him carefully. She didn't always know the right thing to say to Harry. That was difficult for her to admit, but there had always been misunderstandings between them and she knew that a lot of it was because she could be too confrontational. But she thought she understood this. She had wondered about it when Harry had started dating Ginny. As happy as she had been for Ginny, she couldn't help but think that a lot of the attraction was because Ginny was a Weasley.  
  
"I realized something last night," Harry continued thoughtfully. "The things that attracted me to Ginny are the same things that I love about the two of you."  
  
"Does Ginny know?"  
  
"Not about that," said Harry. "I don't want to hurt her. I was attracted to her and I still care about her. But we _have_ talked and I told her not to wait for me. I want her to try and have a normal life and be happy. We both agreed that it was for the best. I think we both knew that it just wasn't meant to be."  
  
Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and they lay there, in silence, for a moment. She thought about what Ron had told them so far and realized the details were clearing up. It was still a little fuzzy but it no longer felt like a huge blank in her mind. Their relationship had moved to another level last night and she wasn't sure how to react yet. It wasn't something she had even considered possible. A thrilling fantasy, but not something she had ever expected to happen.  
  
"So," Harry cleared his throat nervously. "Do you ... well ..."  
  
"Yes, I want to." Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand again. "I think we should hear the rest first though."  
  
"Okay," said Harry, settling back into the pillows with a grin. "Continue, mate. I believe you were getting to the good part."  
  
"Right," Ron coughed, blushing again. "Well, cutting out the details, there really isn't that much left to tell. There was more kissing and - er - touching. Fair bit of touching, actually. We - er - well ... we were messing about and - er - well ... let's just say we all had a good time."  
  
"You mean ...we ...." Hermione's eyes widened, as her mind was flooded with images and sensations. "Without having sex?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "We - er - I didn't intend to - um - it just felt so good and I - er - I really don't know how to say this."  
  
"Well," said Hermione, trying hard not to look as scared by the prospect as she felt, "just how did things get ... moving last night then?'  
  
Ron, with a sheepish grin despite his blush replied, "Well to start with, you sort of asked how blokes ... well - er - get themselves off."  
  
"Oh ..."  
  
"And then," Ron's eyes seemed to glaze over at the memory and his grin, and his flush, became more obvious. "You sort of - er - took matters in hand for yourself."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped as the memory started to come back to her. "And did I ... do it right?"  
  
Ron's grin widened till it seemed to reach his ears. "I'll say, love, it's as well we cast a silencing spell. I think I was screaming and I _know_ Harry was."  
  
Harry blushed furiously, but grinned and gave Ron a friendly shove. "Sod off, mate. You were screaming a lot louder than I was."  
  
Hermione now had a flush to rival any Weasley, but she carried on, determined to know. "At the same time?" she whispered, not sure if she wanted to find out.  
  
They both nodded and blushed, and then Ron cleared his throat and continued. "Didn't seem fair that we ... well, as enjoyable as it was, we wanted to ..."  
  
"Take care of you," said Harry, now a brilliant shade of magenta.  
  
" _Both_ of you?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Ron said, smiling broadly. "Seemed only fair, since you took care of both of us."  
  
"And you have more - er - bits ... I mean, there's ... you know ..." Harry gestured helplessly.  
  
"I know," she said quietly, as more memories flooded her mind. Hands ... everywhere ... overwhelming sensations ... kissing ... tongues licking .... Her nipples tingled and she felt the increasing dampness. She shifted slightly, holding the duvet firmly in place.  
  
"You," Ron cleared his throat. "You - um - got us started ... showed us what - er - what you wanted us to do. And then we - um - we ..."  
  
"You learned fast," she muttered, her face burning. They both grinned impishly.  
  
"Good thing we left the silencing charm up," said Ron, kissing the back of her neck and sending a shiver down her spine. "You screamed louder than we did, love."  
  
"We got a bit carried away," Harry said, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"More than a bit, I'd say," said Hermione, shyly.  
  
"That's when we decided to call it a night," said Ron. They both looked at him. "Well ... I decided," he amended. "I wasn't sure how much you were going to remember and I didn't want any ... regrets."  
  
"Who enlarged the bed?" said Hermione.  
  
"I did," said Ron. "When we were - um - "  
  
"Right," said Hermione, blushing. "That's impressive, Ron. It could really be useful."  
  
"You think so?" said Ron, grinning and arching his eyebrows.  
  
Harry snickered and she smacked both of their arms. "I didn't mean it _that_ way," she said, smirking. "Not entirely."  
  
They both gaped at her.  
  
"Is there anything else we need to know?" she said matter-of-factly. She still couldn't believe she was in Ron's bed with Ron and Harry ... naked ... and flirting with them.  
  
"Um ... yeah," said Ron, anxiously. "After you two fell asleep - "  
  
"You mean passed out," said Harry, grinning.  
  
Ron laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well ... after that," said Ron, turning serious again. "I went downstairs and told mum that you weren't feeling well," he said to Hermione.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"I didn't think it would be a good idea for her to find you here," he said, shrugging. "And I didn't really want to take you back to Ginny's room. I - er - I liked having you here ... next to me."  
  
Hermione smiled and felt herself blushing again. _He really can be sweet._ "Was your mum upset?"  
  
"No," he said, grinning sheepishly. "I told her that you weren't really used to champagne and she understood. She left the headache potion for us before she left this morning."  
  
"Your mum's not here?" said Harry, surprised.  
  
"No," said Ron, handing Harry the note. "When I was coming back up, I ran into Fred and George," he said nervously. "They were right pleased with themselves."  
  
"What did they do?" said Hermione. She was definitely going to have words with Harry over accepting that bottle from them.  
  
"Well," said Ron, running his hands through his hair. "They had this idea to get us together and they talked Harry into helping them."  
  
"What?" said Harry, looking up from the note. "Please tell me I didn't do something stupid."  
  
"No," said Ron, grinning. "It's actually pretty tame for them. They've been doing some experimenting since I was poisoned last year. Seems they felt really bad about that and decided not to carry love potions anymore."  
  
"Good," said Hermione emphatically.  
  
"What have they been experimenting with?" Harry said, bemused.  
  
"Variation of the love potion," said Ron, shrugging. "Instead of creating an illusion of love, it lowers your inhibitions some - just enough so you'll act on your real feelings."  
  
"That's ... actually, that's pretty impressive," said Hermione, surprised. "Better than a love potion and much safer."  
  
Ron nodded. "Once they were sure it worked and there were no side effects, they decided to try it out on us."  
  
"Why us?"  
  
"Because everybody knows that you love each other," said Harry, smirking. "Except the two of you."  
  
"That's what they said," said Ron, blushing. "Said they were tired of me moping around and wanted to help me out. Harry was supposed to give us a couple of drinks and leave us alone."  
  
"I was?" said Harry. "I wasn't really paying attention ... all that champagne ...."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, shrugging again. "Thought you ought t' know."  
  
"But that's not ... I mean ... the potion didn't _make_ us do anything, right?"  
  
"No," said Ron, shaking his head. "It just lowered our inhibitions a bit."  
  
"Well, that's all right then," said Hermione, relieved. "We didn't do anything that we didn't already want to do."  
  
"Right," said Ron, sighing. "But some of it, I wasn't aware that I wanted so I guess it made us more aware of our feelings too ... maybe. I'm not sure I really understand it."  
  
"That sounds about right," said Hermione, quietly. "Subconscious feelings ... fantasies ...."  
  
"Makes sense," said Harry, turning back to the note.  
  
"Thank you for telling us ... everything, Ron."  
  
Ron just smiled and pulled her close again. They sat in comfortable silence while Harry read the note. Hermione wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but she knew that things couldn't go back to the way they were before. Something had shifted in their relationship and they had all acknowledged these ... feelings for each other. She closed her eyes and sorted through the memories that had come back.  
  
"Everybody's gone?" Harry said suddenly, his eyes wide with surprise as he handed the note back to Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, grinning. "We have the house to ourselves today."  
  
Harry grinned back at him and Hermione knew they were doing that "silent" communicating again. She wanted to know what they were "discussing", but there was one more thing that she had to clear up.  
  
"So - um - last night," she said, shyly. "We were ... I mean - er - we were ... touching ... and ... in order to be ... touching - um - we had to be ... looking as well .... Right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, anxiously. "You okay with all this?"  
  
She nodded her head, blushing. "It's just that ... this morning, I ... well, I woke up and couldn't really remember and I realized that I was ... and I needed to know if you were ... and Harry ... and I ... well ... I looked." She closed her eyes and cursed the blush that was heating her skin.  
  
Ron pulled her closer and chuckled into her ear. "And did you like what you saw?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered, not quite daring to open her eyes to meet his. She felt the mattress shift and felt Harry's breath on her shoulder.  
  
"Really?" Harry said softly.  
  
She could only nod. They were so close. She could feel the heat from their bodies. She felt Harry slip his arms around her, next to Ron's. Ron chuckled in her ear again.  
  
"You actually feel guilty," he said. "After everything else ...."  
  
"Well, I didn't really know about ... everything else, did I?" she countered and Harry snickered.  
  
"You still feel guilty?"  
  
"A little," she admitted. "I intended to make it a quick look - just to verify ... but ... oh...." She trailed off helplessly when she felt Ron licked the shell of her ear.  
  
"You had a good look at our naughty bits," said Ron, laughing softly. "And you've kept yourself wrapped up ..." He ran his finger over the edge of the duvet and she trembled. "Like a Christmas present."  
  
"Only thing missing's the bow," said Harry, sliding his hand up her waist.  
  
Ron chuckled and trailed kisses up the back of her neck, sending little shocks of pleasure straight through her.  
  
"Hermione?" said Harry softly. "D'you still - er - well, you said ..."  
  
She pulled him towards her and kissed him. He kissed her back, tentatively at first, then sliding his tongue over hers eagerly. She coaxed his tongue with her own and he grew more confident, deepening the kiss. She felt the duvet being eased down and tensed. It wasn't a logical reaction and she knew they had already seen ... well ... everything, but now they were all fully aware of what they were doing and what it meant.  
  
Ron slid his hands gently over her back, pressing soft kisses to her neck and shoulders. Harry lightly trailed his hands up her waist and sides, not breaking their kiss. She slowly relaxed under their gentle ministrations, knowing that she was safe with them.  
  
"Fuckin' sexy as hell," Ron growled in her ear, causing her to tremble in their arms.  
  
"Language, Ron," she said breathlessly, breaking the kiss with Harry.  
  
Ron laughed and snuggled fully against her, claiming her lips in another searing kiss. She could feel him, hot and hard, against her bum and she whimpered. Harry groaned and buried his face into her neck, licking and nibbling at her collarbone. She felt him throbbing against her thigh. They were waiting for her to feel comfortable and allowing her to set the pace. Neither of them had touched her anywhere but her back, waist, and arms and they hadn't done anything more than kiss her, yet she was already a quivering mass in their arms.  
  
Not feeling entirely sure of herself, but still wanting more, she took one of their hands in her own and directed them to her breasts. They both searched her face expectantly, needing reassurance and she melted under their intense gaze as she silently gave them permission. She lay back between them and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations they caused as they reverently caressed and fondled her breasts. Ron rolled one nipple between his thumb and finger and she moaned, arching into their hands as Harry repeated the action on the other nipple.  
  
"So beautiful," said Ron, as they both pressed kisses to her shoulders, slowly working their way down, their tongues swathing a fiery path along her body. Harry flicked his tongue across her nipple and blew on it lightly, causing it to pucker and tighten. Ron wrapped his lips around the other nipple and swirled his tongue around it. She hissed out a breath and arched up again, running her hands through their hair.  
  
She felt their hands running across her stomach and hips and realized that the duvet was gone. They lightly stroked her thighs and ran their hands back up to her breasts, kneading the soft flesh as they feasted. Flashes of the night before came back to her. _They kissed. They really kissed._ She wondered if they would do it again. _How far are they willing to take this?_  
  
She pulled Ron towards her and kissed him greedily. "Kiss Harry," she said, breathlessly.  
  
Harry lifted his head and looked at her in surprise as Ron's eyes widened. She kissed him again, running her tongue over his lips. She pulled Harry towards her and kissed him.  
  
"Please."  
  
They looked at each other nervously and leaned forward slowly. Hermione resisted the urge to push them together. Ron licked his lips and looked at her.  
  
"You - er - really ...."  
  
"Yes," she said, running her hands along their backs, encouraging them to relax. "I don't remember it very well. I want to."  
  
He nodded and looked at Harry again, leaning forward and lightly pressing their lips together. They pulled apart quickly and blushed furiously. She fought the urge to huff at them. _No wonder I don't remember it._  
  
"No," she said softly, sitting up and kissing Ron's shoulder. " _Really_ kiss him."  
  
They both gulped and gaped at each other. She slid her hands lower on their backs, running her fingers in small circles over the swell of their buttocks, promising more. She could feel them trembling and smiled. They pressed their lips together again and she lowered her hands a bit, eliciting a gasp from each of them. Getting the idea, Ron snaked his tongue over Harry's lip and was rewarded by Hermione running her hand over his arse. Harry caught on and met Ron's tongue with his own, earning similar treatment.  
  
" _Oh_ ... that's nice," she said.  
  
They broke apart, blushing and looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Will you touch him?" she said tentatively.  
  
Ron looked at her anxiously. "Where?"  
  
"Well ... um ... his," she stammered. "Oh, Ron ... you know where!"  
  
Ron grinned at her wickedly and kissed her. "Only if you say it. I want to hear you say it."  
  
Hermione blushed and stammered, "His penis."  
  
"No, love," he said, nibbling on her earlobe. "You want me to touch his cock."  
  
Her eyes widened and she gaped at him. "Ron!"  
  
He pressed a finger to her lips. "You can't lecture me about language when we're lying here starkers and you're asking me to touch Harry's cock."  
  
"I didn't say ..."  
  
"I want you to," he said softly, caressing her breast and sucking at a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. "Bet Harry does too." He nodded at Harry, who had found another sensitive spot under her left earlobe. "It'd be sexy as hell."  
  
"Say it, Hermione," Harry breathed into her ear.  
  
"Touch his ..." She closed her eyes and swallowed, wondering if blushing this much would make it permanent. "Touch his ... cock." Both of them groaned into her neck and she felt a sense of power. She licked her lips nervously. "Please, Ron. I want to see it. Touch his ... cock."  
  
Ron looked at Harry and reached for him hesitantly, brushing his fingers over Harry's cock and gripping it loosely. Hermione was entranced by the site of Ron's long, pale fingers wrapped around Harry. She moaned lightly and Harry kissed her deeply, moaning as Ron began to move his hand.  
  
"D'you have any idea how sexy that was?" he whispered into her ear. "Hearing you say you wanted me to touch Harry's cock ..." He flicked his tongue over her earlobe. "D'you like it?"  
  
"Yes," she breathed as Harry moved back to that sensitive spot on her neck.  
  
She couldn't take her eyes off of them. Harry was thrusting into Ron's hand and moaning. She grabbed Harry's hand and placed in on Ron's cock, smiling when he wrapped his fingers around Ron and began stroking him. Ron groaned into her neck and she pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply. She turned to Harry and he kissed her frantically. It was incredibly arousing to watch them. Harry's was pumping Ron up and down but Ron added a twist to every third or fourth stroke. They were both panting and trembling and she was quite sure she had never been so wet in her life, listening to them babbling and swearing incoherently.  
  
"Is this ... what ... you wanted, love?" Ron moaned into her shoulder as she nodded. "Tell me ... need to hear ...."  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
"Tell me," he pleaded.  
  
She swallowed hard, the intensity of his gaze burning into her. "I don't know how," she said nervously.  
  
Harry pressed a kiss into her shoulder. "Tell us ... how it ... makes _you_ feel," he panted.  
  
Her eyes were drawn back to their hands, pulling and twisting as they thrust against her. She knew what she felt, but not how to describe it. "Warm," she said softly. "Sort of tingly." They were thrusting faster now, their breath coming in short gasps. "It's ... sexy," she breathed, enjoying the way they moaned into her shoulders. "It makes me ..." She trailed off, not sure of what to say next.  
  
"Wet?" Ron practically growled and she flushed. She knew what he wanted, but knowing and _doing_ were two different things. _They were willing to do this for you. You know the words even if you don't use them. That's probably why they want to hear you say them._  
  
"Yes," she said softly. She could feel her face burning, but pressed on when they moaned. "It makes me wet." Ron whimpered into her neck and she felt empowered. _I did that. Harry's touching him, but I did that without even touching him._  
  
Feeling more confident, she shifted closer to Ron's ear. "You like that? Is that what you wanted? You like knowing that I'm wet."  
  
They both made a low keening noise and began thrusting faster. She felt wicked ... absolutely decadent. Emboldened by their reactions, she continued. "I love seeing your fingers wrapped around Harry's ... cock. And seeing Harry stroking yours ... it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I don't think I've ever been this turned on ... this wet ... before."  
  
"Fuck," Ron hissed, giving her more inspiration. The naughtier she was, the more they seemed to like it.  
  
"That's the idea," she said, grinning wickedly. "For us to ... fuck ... the three of us."  
  
That was all it took. They both stiffened and shot forcefully into the air, covering her hips and stomach with streaks of white, pearly fluid. Ron hadn't been joking about the screaming. They called out her name, each other's names, and swore creatively. They slumped against her, trembling, and wrapped their arms around her.  
  
"Blimey!" gasped Ron, burying his face into her neck, leaving only bright red ears for her to see. "That was ...."  
  
"Yeah," panted Harry, his face a boiling scarlet.  
  
She could feel their hearts beating rapidly, as she trailed her fingers through the pearly liquid on her stomach. As fascinating as it was to watch them fall apart like that, she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. She had hoped they would be able to do more before they ....  
  
"You okay, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes," she said softly, rubbing her fingers together. "I was just hoping it would last longer. I wanted to try some other things."  
  
"Sorry, love," said Ron, grinning. "But I need a minute before we go again."  
  
"I think I need two," said Harry breathlessly.  
  
"Again?"  
  
They both laughed and kissed her. Ron grabbed his wand and performed a cleaning charm, leaving no evidence behind. Hermione arched an eyebrow at him but he just shrugged and grinned. She started to roll her eyes, but he leaned in and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands across his back, loving the feel of his muscles shifting and rippling. Harry moved in and found that sensitive spot on her neck again, running his hands over her stomach and up to her breasts. Ron licked and nibbled his way down to her neck and Harry claimed her lips. She moaned and writhed against them, silently begging them for more.  
  
"You like to watch, don't you?", said Ron, grinning as she gave a small nod. "Did you enjoy looking at us this morning? I saw you eying up our arses when we got out of bed, you know," he said, chuckling softly. "You like looking at us."  
  
She blushed furiously, but whispered, "Yes."  
  
"We like looking at you too," he said softly into her ear, sending another shiver through her. He ran his hands over her breasts reverently. "I've been dreaming of these since I was thirteen."  
  
"Third year?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, tracing her nipples with his fingers, sending little shocks of pleasure through her. "I hated our school robes," he said, flicking his tongue over the puckered tip. "Couldn't see anything ..." He grinned at her mischievously. "I felt them when you hugged me though."  
  
"Felt them?" she panted as Harry sucked lightly on the pulse point of her neck, his hands still roaming all over her.  
  
"Mmm-hmm", he murmured around her nipple, causing her to gasp with the vibration. He turned his attention to her other breast, squeezing it and laving the nipple with his tongue. "Thought you would hex me for sure ..." Another lick. "But you never seemed to notice what was going on under _my_ robes," he said cheekily.  
  
"Thought that was your wand," she muttered, her face boiling.  
  
They both snickered. "That summer we went to the Quidditch World Cup just about killed me," Ron continued, placing a wet kiss between her breasts. "First time I saw you in Muggle clothes," he said, his eyes glazing over. "Then we went swimming at the Burrow."  
  
"That little bathing suit," Harry moaned into her neck and Ron grinned.  
  
"You too?" Hermione gasped as Ron sucked on her nipple again, humming lightly.  
  
"That summer, yeah," he murmured, joining Ron at her breasts. "Made myself stop looking when I realized that you and Ron ... I just never considered that we could all ..."  
  
"I did," said Ron, blushing. "Once or twice." He cleared his throat and then he grinned at her wickedly. "Gave my wrist quite a work out, you did."  
  
Harry turned a brilliant shade of magenta and she was lost in the image of them wanking because of her. They had found a rhythm and were alternately sucking and humming around her nipples, causing her to moan and writhe between them.  
  
"Been dreaming about it ever since," Ron added, grinning impishly. "This is much better than dreaming." He squeezed her breasts gently, grinning at her moan and bent to kiss her again. He nipped at her bottom lip and trailed kisses down her neck, sucking on her pulse point.  
  
Harry turned her towards him and kissed her, one hand tangled in her hair and the other cupping and squeezing her breast. Ron bent his head towards the other one and swirled his tongue around the nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking. Their hands were roaming all over her now, sliding down her stomach and her thighs; then back up the inside of her thighs. She moaned into Harry's mouth, her legs parting. She felt Ron's long fingers lightly brush her and she arched into his hand. He palmed her and rubbed lightly.  
  
"Fuck, you're wet," he hissed into her ear, as he slipped a finger inside and explored.  
  
She could only moan in response. He pushed his finger deep into her and slid it out slowly, sliding it up to her clit and then back down until he was inside her again. He slowly repeated the action again and again as she whimpered and twisted her hips. Harry sucked on one nipple and tweaked the other between his fingers while Ron fingered her and whispered into her ear. She only heard about half of what he was saying over the dull roaring in her ears.  
  
She could feel the tension building within her and bucked her hips against Ron's hand in a silent plea for him to increase his maddeningly slow pace. He grinned and kissed her, sucking on her tongue as he complied. She felt Harry's fingers join Ron's, rubbing her clit in small circles and Ron pushed two fingers in and out of her and a faster pace. She whimpered and sucked Ron's tongue hard as she arched her hips up to meet them.  
  
"That's it, love," Ron whispered into her ear. "Love to see you like this. Such a naughty witch, aren't you?"  
  
She buried her face into his neck, covering it with desperate kisses, sucking on his pulse point. He moaned into her ear and she felt him twist his hand, crooking his fingers and rubbing a place deep inside her that made her see stars. She bit down on Ron's shoulder to keep from crying out, giving a muffled moan instead.  
  
"What did you do?" said Harry.  
  
Ron grinned at him. "Little something Bill told me about. Having five older brothers does come in handy for some things."  
  
He plunged his fingers in and out of her, wiggling them over that spot just below Harry's fingers each time and Harry rubbed her clit until she was just a quivering mass of flesh between them. A low keening sound escaped her throat and they both moaned with her.  
  
"Come for us, love," Ron whispered into her ear. "Let go."  
  
Coherent thought fled and every fibre of her being was centered in that one spot between their wiggling fingers. She felt the tension release and stiffened between them as the pleasure pulsed through her body and a bright light exploded behind her eyes. She heard screaming and realized that it was coming from her. Ron's name, Harry's name, and words she hadn't even been aware she knew spilled from her lips.  
  
"So fuckin' beautiful," Ron growled into her ear, slowly stroking her as she calmed down.  
  
She slumped against Ron and all but purred. She felt Ron's soft chuckle, a deep rumble in his chest. He kissed her tenderly, leaving her breathless. They removed their fingers and Ron gestured to Harry and he nodded. Her eyes widened as they licked each others' fingers clean and a small whimper escaped her.  
  
Ron nuzzled her neck, whispering into her ear. "So sweet."  
  
"Delicious," murmured Harry, flicking his tongue across her earlobe.  
  
She felt wrung out, but her arousal hadn't dampened in the slightest. Her skin felt hypersensitive and each touch ... every lick ... every word they said drove her arousal to higher peaks. She leaned into Ron, capturing his lips and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She ran her hands over his back and shoulders. She hesitated, her hands trembling over the swell of his buttocks, suddenly unsure of herself. Ron smiled at her and gave her a gentle kiss.  
  
"What do you want, Hermione?" he said softly against her lips.  
  
She moaned as Harry took her nipple into his mouth again. "I don't ... oh ... know what to do," she said breathlessly. "Can't ... remember it ... well enough." She pulled Harry towards her and kissed him. "Show me," she pleaded softly.  
  
Harry nodded and kissed her gently as he gestured for Ron to lay back. Ron grinned and put his hands behind his head, his cock jutting up proudly. Hermione just stared, her eyes drinking in the sight of him. His soft ginger locks, slightly mussed from her fingers; the passionate look in his eyes, just as she had always imagined they'd look; acres and acres of creamy, freckled skin. _Mine for the taking._  
  
"Touch him," said Harry softly, running his hands across her back and over her arse.  
  
She slid her hands over Ron's shoulders and down his chest, feeling the muscles tense slightly and then relax. She tweaked one nipple between her thumb and finger, wondering if they were as sensitive as her nipples when it tightened. She bent down and flicked her tongue over the puckered tip, smiling as he sucked in a breath and closed his eyes.  
  
Harry leaned forward and whispered encouragingly as he slid a finger inside her. She caressed the taut plane of Ron's stomach and moaned against his nipple as Harry slid another finger in, stroking in and out of her slowly. Ron kept his eyes closed as she slowly explored his body, moaning appreciatively when she followed her hands with her tongue. She reveled in his response, loving the feel and taste of him. The firm muscles in his legs quivered at her touch and she lightly scraped her nails along the inside of his thighs.  
  
She caressed his sac and he moaned, gripping the sheets tightly. Emboldened, she ran her fingers lightly over his cock, surprised at the heat she felt emanating from it. The smooth skin was soft despite how hard he was, like iron sheathed in velvet. Harry wrapped his hand around hers and adjusted her grip, moving her hand up and down slowly, eliciting a deep groan from Ron.  
  
"You two ... trying ... to ... kill me," he panted. Harry chuckled and released her hand after they had established a rhythm.  
  
"Use your tongue," Harry whispered, increasing the pace of his strokes inside her and bringing his other hand around to caress her breasts. She bent down and licked a trail up the inside of one thigh, causing Ron to arch up with a sharp intake of breath. The coarse nest of hair tickled her nose and she frowned. _That won't do at all._ She caressed his sac as she stroked him, pondering how to solve this unexpected dilemma.  
  
"Do you trust me?" she asked, reaching for her wand.  
  
"Yeah," breathed Ron, although he eyed the wand pointing at his groin warily. "What exactly do you plan on doing with that?"  
  
"Just a simple charm," she said, smiling as she placed the tip of her wand at the base of his cock.  
  
"Hermione," he said anxiously. "I rather like my bollocks where they are."  
  
"So do I," she said, giving him a wicked grin. "But I don't like the hair. Lay down, Harry, I'm going to do yours as well." They both blanched and she huffed. "Honestly! I thought you trusted me?"  
  
Harry lay down next to Ron and both of them closed their eyes. Ron tensed as she traced her wand around a small area at the base of his penis and around his bollocks. _"Depilario!"_ A pale blue light surrounded the area she had outlined, removing the hair as it faded. She repeated the process on Harry, giving them a broad smile when she was done.  
  
"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
"Tingled a bit," said Harry, flushing as he sat up.  
  
"Thanks for leaving some," said Ron, running his hand around the area tentatively.  
  
"I didn't want to get rid of all of it," she said matter-of-factly. "Just the part that tickled my nose."  
  
"And just what were you planning on doing with your nose?" asked Ron, smirking.  
  
She just smiled and resumed stroking Ron's cock. She licked a path up the inside of his other thigh and he hissed again. _Much better._ She nuzzled his sac and slid the tip of her tongue across it, startled when he stiffened and thrust his hips up hard.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Did I hurt you?" said Hermione, nervously.  
  
"No! That was ... fuck ...." He panted, grabbing Harry's wand and tossing it to him. "Do that charm on Hermione. You ..." He looked at Hermione, his eyes filled with lust. "Do that again."  
  
She smirked at him and adjusted her position so Harry could perform the charm. Ron gestured at Harry and he angled her hips so Ron could watch. Between licks - and Ron's moans - she instructed Harry on how to do the charm properly. She felt a warm tingle and then both of them running their fingers over the newly exposed skin.  
  
"Bloody sexy," Ron growled as both of their fingers slipped inside her. She moaned around Ron's bollocks and he trembled, grabbing her legs and pulling her on top of him.  
  
"Ron ... what ... _oh!_ " She quivered with a low keening noise as he swiped the flat of his tongue over her clit.  
  
Ron groaned. "You have to taste her, mate."  
  
She opened her mouth, the retort on her tongue replaced with a moan as Harry swiped his tongue over her. They tormented her, taking one long lick in turns, until she was panting breathlessly over Ron's cock. She stroked his cock and dipped her tongue into the pearly drop of pre-come that appeared at the tip. Ron moaned and thrust his hips up, pushing the tip into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip experimentally and was rewarded by Ron starting to lick and suck at her clit in earnest. She slid her lips further down his shaft, swirling her tongue around him as she came back up and his moans vibrated through her. _You can learn_ some _things from books._  
  
Harry slid two fingers inside her and Ron showed him how to crook them just the right way to hit that spot deep inside her. She mewled around Ron's cock and instinctively pressed herself into his tongue. He kneaded her buttocks and spread her cheeks apart while another finger slipped inside her and back out. She felt Ron's wet finger stroking her cleft and tensed slightly. Harry placed wet kisses around Ron's fingers on her arse.  
  
"Just relax," he said softly, as she felt the tip of that finger slide in.  
  
The sensation was more than she could stand. She felt the tension within her reach its peak as Harry reached around with his free hand and tweaked her nipples, sending her over the edge again, screaming incoherently. They continued to lick and stroke her slowly as she came down, rolling off Ron and collapsing next to him, quivering. As she caught her breath, she raised her head and saw Harry tentatively lean forward and kiss Ron, effectively cleaning her juices off of his face and neck. The sight had her moaning again and they both leaned over her, each giving her a heated, open-mouth kiss.  
  
"Love seeing you fall apart like that," Ron panted in her ear.  
  
"I rather enjoyed it myself," she breathed. Harry shifted his position and nodded to Ron, who hesitated briefly.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Harry nodded as he retuned to kissing Hermione's neck. "S'only fair," he said. "You've been dreaming of this a lot longer than I have."  
  
"I'm right here," she huffed.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron huskily, settling himself between her legs. "I noticed."  
  
She felt the tip of his cock pressing at her entrance and he looked at her, his eyes filled with longing and uncertainty. She pulled him to her and kissed him, raising her hips in silent permission. He slid into her slowly, stretching her, their moans intermingling.  
  
"Fuck," he gasped, stopping and holding himself still. "You're ... it's ... I don't want t' hurt you."  
  
"It won't hurt for long," she tried to reassure him. "All the books say ...."  
  
They both chuckled. "You researched shagging?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
Ron smirked. "Course she did." He nipped at her pulse point. "That's what our Hermione does."  
  
She wanted to huff at both of them, but Ron thrust forward, filling her completely. There was an instant of burning pain and a small whimper escaped. He kissed her tenderly, his body shaking with the effort of holding still while she adjusted to him. The burning eased and she felt full, stretched.  
  
"Touch her, Harry," Ron panted. "Help me ... make her ..."  
  
Harry kissed her deeply, his hands stroking and caressing her, helping her to relax. Ron bent his head and lightly tugged a nipple between his teeth, swirling his tongue around it and suckling. Harry turned his attention to her other nipple, sliding one hand between her and Ron to toy with her clit. She could feel the tension mounting within her again and unconsciously moved her hips against Ron's, causing him to groan into her flesh. He pulled out of her slowly and thrust back in.  
  
"So tight," he gasped. "So wet ... feels ... bloody brilliant."  
  
He increased his pace and she thrust her hips up to meet him, trying to match his rhythm. Her body felt like it was on fire and she briefly wondered if it was possible to die from over stimulation. They sucked her nipples and Harry increased the pressure on her clit slightly as Ron shifted and hit that spot deep inside her. Stars exploded behind her eyes and she came hard, shuddering beneath them and crying out their names.  
  
"Fuck!" Ron pulled out of her abruptly and muttered to himself. Hermione thought she heard him saying something about Hagrid and a tutu, but that didn't make any sense. He gestured at Harry to move.  
  
"Hermione ... roll over," he panted.  
  
She turned to her stomach and saw that Harry was positioned right in front of her, his cock jutting up proudly. She reached out and stroked it, pleased by his loud moan. Ron slid two fingers inside her and back out, spreading her wetness over her cleft.  
  
"Lick his bollocks," he growled, pulling her up onto her knees and positioning himself at her entrance.  
  
She swirled her tongue around Harry's bollocks and he stiffened and hissed out a breath.  
  
"Fuck! That's ..."  
  
"Bloody brilliant," supplied Ron, sliding back into her.  
  
She moaned as Ron slowly thrust himself in and out, the new angle causing him to hit that spot on every stroke. She licked her way around Harry's bollocks and swirled her tongue up the shaft of his cock, feeling him tremble.  
  
"That's it," said Ron, increasing his pace. "Suck his cock ... want to ... watch you ... suck him ... while I fuck you."  
  
"Yes!" Harry hissed, as she slid her lips over his cock, swirling her tongue around it as she bobbed her head up and down.  
  
She could feel them both trembling as they breathlessly encouraged her with an increasing litany of endearments and creative swearing. She stroked Harry's bollocks and he hissed in pleasure. She clamped down around Ron and he swore, slamming into her faster. To her surprise, she could feel the tension building in her again.  
  
Harry lifted her head and shifted around so that he was under her. As she slid his cock back into her mouth, she felt his tongue on her clit and moaned around him, eliciting another tremble and moan from him. He slid his tongue over her clit in a long swipe and Ron groaned, driving into her faster.  
  
"Fuck, Harry! Keep that up ... won't last."  
  
The image of Harry licking her and Ron sent her spiraling over the edge again. She clamped down tightly around Ron, eliciting a loud groan from him as her climax triggered his own and he spilled inside her. One trembling hand gripped the base of Harry's cock, the other tangled in the sheets, as she sucked hard, swirling her tongue around the head. Seconds later, Harry groaned and spilled into her throat.  
  
They collapsed on the bed in a sweaty tangle of limbs, breathing heavily, boneless and sated. Ron cuddled up on her left and Harry cuddled up on her right, both kissing her tenderly. She purred and stretched between them.  
  
"Bath," she said, getting up and heading towards the door. She looked back over her shoulder as she opened the door and almost smiled at the looks on their faces. "Well?" She put one hand on her hip. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
They both grinned wickedly and she was never quite sure how they managed to find the energy to Apparate directly to the bathroom.  
  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [Table for Three](http://www.triofic.com) \- <http://www.triofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=226>


End file.
